Invierno
by Sarinocx
Summary: Nunca pensó que en sus 3 años ahí, le harían algo que la cambiaría todo, literalmente. Ahora tendrá que lidiar con su nuevo estilo y recibira antención como nunca antes, en especial de una pelirroja
1. Chapter 1

**Invierno**

**Primer fic de Elsanna, espero que les guste el primer capitulo.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Disney me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 1: Cambio**

\- ¡Elsa! ¡Despierta! ¡Llegarás tarde al colegio!

\- Voy…

Una chica de pelo rubio dijo sin ganas, se levanto de su cama, sin muchos ánimos comenzó a colocarse el uniforme, apenas era la segunda semana de clases y ya odiaba todo, nunca le gustó la idea de despertarse temprano por la mañana, o usar uniforme, o ir al colegio.

16 años de edad, le faltaba muy poco para irse, irse de su casa, alejarse de ese lugar odioso llamado colegio, poder estar lejos…

\- ¡Elsa! – Volvió a gritar su madre desde abajo

\- ¡Ya escuché! – Le grito a su madre

Todos los días era la misma cosa, rutina, no sabia por qué su madre se molestaba en despertarle o gritarle, de todas formas llegaba tarde a clases por mas que saliera antes de su casa, se iba a otro lado antes del colegio.

Terminó de arreglarse, miró su reloj

\- 7:12, desperté mucho antes hoy

\- ¡Hija! ¡Baja a desayunar!

De verdad que odiaba la rutina y aún peor que eso, los gritos, ella pensaba que era demasiado ruido para ser tan temprano, tomó su mochila y bajo a desayunar.

\- Que bien que estés lista

\- Si…

El desayuno con su madre fue callado, como siempre, desde hace tres años…

\- Terminé – dijo levantándose de su lugar

\- Espera, hija. Ya pasaron tres años, dime…

\- Mamá, ya te lo dije antes, ni yo misma se, porque soy ahora así, solo pasó y ya. Ahora debo irme, se me hace tarde – antes de que su madre le respondiera, se fue, dando un portazo

Era mentira, recién eran las 7:30, todavía tenia media hora para llegar al colegio, la verdad era que no soportaba hablar sobre ese tema con su madre, no soportaba cuando lo mencionaba.

Como siempre, tomó otro camino, totalmente distinto al del colegio, irse lejos por almenos unos momentos, eso le gustaba, estar sola. Se fue a un parque que tenia cerca de su casa, en la tarde había muchas personas, pero en la mañana, nadie.

Se sentó en el césped mirando al cielo, le encantaba la brisa en su rostro, pero tarde o temprano tenía que irse, se quedó cerca de 40 minutos.

Llegó al colegio a las 8:15, se sorprendió, por lo general llegaba más tarde, como a las 9:00. Caminaba a su salón, le tocaba matemática, algo fácil para ella, si bien llegaba tarde a clase o se faltaba, tenía notas muy altas, siempre las tuvo.

Antes de llegar vio a una chica pelirroja corriendo hacia la cancha de futbol que tenían, la conocía, quien en ese colegio no la conocía, era Anna Banner, una de las chicas más codiciadas por todos los chicos, Elsa se preguntaba si Anna sabia que todos los chicos, tenían segundas intenciones con ella, parecía que no, si lo supiera, no andaría con tan poca ropa, aun estando con el uniforme.

Giró al otro lado para seguir su camino, pero se chocó con algo frío y duro, se golpeo su nariz, cerró ambos ojos con fuerza a causa del dolor, por suerte no estaba sangrando, aunque le dolía mucho, abrió los ojos y delante de ella había un pilar, no lo vio antes, hizo el ridículo, al menos no había nadie ahí, sino se estarían riendo de ella. Pasó la primera clase normalmente.

Sonó la campana, indicando el cambio de materia, era la pero parte del día para Elsa, ese momento donde todos salen del salón en bola, se empujan, gritan, y muchos se caían al suelo. Elsa aprendió a esquivarlos hace años, pero hoy, no podía hacerlo bien, su vista le estaba fallando, chocó con muchas personas, recibiendo insultos por parte de ellos.

Llegó a su otra clase, era literatura, su profesor ya se encontraba ahí, recorrió una silla para poder sentarse, pero, se cayó al suelo sentada, miró hacia atrás para ver si alguien le quitó el asiento, nadie le hizo eso, el asiento estaba al lado de ella, no vio donde lo puso, su vista otra vez, para hacerlo peor, se empezaron a reír de ella.

\- Señorita Cold, ¿esta todo bien? – preguntó el profesor

\- Si, disculpe, es que no vi el asiento

\- Bueno, tenga cuidado. Y ¡ustedes! ¡Dejen de reírse!

La clase continuo normal, a Elsa le costaba ver lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra y lo que apuntaba en su cuaderno, sus ojos estaban realmente muy mal, volviendo a su casa iría al oftalmólogo.

La campana sonó indicando el receso, hora de comer algo para no desmayarse en las otras clases, Elsa fue al comedor para comprar algo, pero...

\- ¡Ah! – Gritó la rubia

Algo viscoso recorría su cabeza y bajaba por todo su cuerpo, se rieron de ella…

\- Elsa, no era para ti, era para Eugene, pero creo que fue más gracioso verlo en ti – le dijo un muchacho rubio riéndose entre palabras

Estaba humillada, ese torpe de Kristoff, siempre con sus estúpidas bromas, "Era para Eugene" pensó Elsa. A otro perro con ese hueso, claro que era para ella, siempre era así desde que entró en esa escuela hace tres años, desde siempre Kristoff la molestaba y ella no decía nada.

\- ¡Ahora si te pasaste Kristoff!

\- ¿Qué? Fue solo una broma

\- No, fue demasiado

\- Ay... por favor, no te pongas así Rapunzel

\- ¡Ahg! Eres un idiota

Elsa estaba parada, tratando de pensar que hacer, sintió que alguien le sotenia el brazo, levantó la cabeza y vio a una chica de pelo castaño corto y ojos verdes

\- Lo siento, sígueme, te ayudaré

Elsa no podía decir nada, solo dejó que la chica la guiara a donde sea, entraron al baño

\- Ay no… mira como te dejó ese tonto

Elsa miró al espejo, una cosa de color azul bajaba por su cabeza, era asqueroso

La chica castaña la ayudó a lavarse el pelo, le dolía, sentía como si le lo jalaran y se estaba endureciendo, que diablos fue lo que le echaron, estuvieron todo lo que restaba del receso, pudieron quitar gran parte de esa cosa, pero aun se le veía algo de azul por los lados.

\- Bueno, por lo menos ya no se nota tanto

\- Mmm – bufó Elsa

\- Disculpa, enserio…

\- No tienes que disculparte – finalmente reaccionó – al menos me ayudaste… Gracias… em…

\- Rapunzel, ese es mi nombre

\- Gracias Rapunzel

\- No te preocupes, hablaré con él para que deje de hacer eso

\- Descuida, estoy acostumbrada

\- No deberías… como… te…

\- Elsa

\- Elsa… no deberías estar acostumbrada, desde que estoy aquí, vi como Kristoff y los otros te molestaban, creí que ya habrías hecho algo

\- No valen la pena

\- Elsa… recién aprendo tu nombre, estamos en las misma clases por mas de dos años y apenas conozco tu nombre

\- No importa, de todas formas nadie me conoce, gracias por haberme ayudado

Tocó la campana, fin del receso

\- Bueno, Elsa, si es que algo te pasa, habla conmigo, quisiera que seamos amigas

\- Em… yo… claro…

\- Genial, te veo luego

Elsa se quedó en el baño un poco más para poder limpiar más su pelo, pero era inútil, pensó en lo que pasó, fue algo ¿malo? Lo de Kristoff, si, pero lo de Rapunzel… Al parecer tenía una amiga…

Terminó su día, al fin, hora de irse a casa, el resto de las clases pasaron normales, como dijo Rapunzel, se encargó de que nadie le molestara en lo que quedaba.

Mientras iba por los pasillos, sintió dolor en la cabeza, otra vez como si lo jalaran, paró un momento, ahora era insoportable el dolor, quería gritar, lo contuvo y continuo su camino yendo más rápido…

\- ¡AH!

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué no ves?! – Le grito una chica

Había chocado con otra, tenia que ir a ver sus ojos urgentemente, la chica con la que choco le grito otras cosas…

\- ¡Oye te estoy hablando!

\- P-perdóname, no te vi

\- ¡Ahg! ¡Consíguete unos lentes!

Elsa se paró rápidamente, veía todo borroso, tenia que llegar a casa.

* * *

\- Hija… ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

\- Mamá, no puedo ver bien… me falla la vista

\- ¡¿Tus ojos también?! ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Mamá por favor, quiero ir al oftalmólogo, veo todo borroso

\- Ay… Dios… Vamos

* * *

\- Señora Cold

\- ¿Si?

\- Pase, le diré el diagnostico de su hija

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- Señora, los ojos de su hija tienen una infección, parece que le entró una sustancia en los ojos, eso sería la causa de la vista borrosa

La señora Cold miró a su hija

\- Mamá, te lo digo después

\- Bueno, tendrá que usar lentes para que pueda ver mejor, le recetare unas gotas más para el dolor

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lentes?!

\- Hija, cálmate

\- ¡No! Como… por que…

Lllllll

Elsa y su madre iban en el auto, la joven rubia quien ahora tenia unos lentes tenia la vista en el suelo, ya podía ver bien, no le importaba, de seguro Kristoff la molestaría aun más

\- Hija, no estés así

\- ¿Como quieres que este? ¿Eh?

\- ¡Tranquilízate! Cambia esa cara, iremos al salón para que te laven el pelo o algo, y después me dirás, quien te hizo eso.

-…

Elsa estuvo callada durante todo el viaje, pensando…

\- Llegamos, baja

Entraron, no había casi nadie, mejor, asi no tendrían que esperar

Las trabajadoras vieron su pelo, lo lavaron, pero seguía duro además había azul que no salía

\- Querida – le dijo- Siento decirte que tendremos que cortare el pelo, no se lo que te echaron en tu pelo, pero lo arruinó, lo mejor sería cortarlo

Se encontraba mal, este era su segundo peor día, ya ni siquiera tenia ganas de discutir, solo asintió y dejó que lo cortaran.

* * *

De regreso a su casa, no cenó, solo subió en silencio a su cuarto, su madre no le dijó nada, ya sufrió demasiado por un día.

Elsa en su cuarto no quería mirarse al espejo, aún no…

Tomó una ducha para poder relajarse, ahí no pudo evitar llorar, quiso hacerlo desde la mañana.

Salió del baño, se seco, se puso su piyama, era hora de verse al espejo

\- ¿Qué... me… pasó…?

La chica que veía en el espejo, no era ella, se veía totalmente cambiada, se puso sus lentes para apreciar mejor.

Su pelo le llegaba al cuello, lo tenía de color negro, las trabajadoras le dijeron que se vería mejor, debió decir que no, no le gustaba, y con sus lentes, parecía otra persona. No podía asimilar verse a si misma con el pelo negro, le era muy extraño, todo lo que le quedaba eran sus ojos azules.

Apagó la luz, entro a su cama, mañana sería un día largo.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Elsa?

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que disfruten de este capítulo**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Disney me pertenece, solo esta historia**

Capitulo 2: ¿Elsa?

\- ¡Maldito aparato! – Dijo una chica de pelo negro arrojando su despertador hacia la puerta, destruyéndolo, bien, ahora tendrá que comprar otro.

Con un gran dolor en todos sus músculos se levanto de su cama, los ojos le pesaban, fue a verse al espejo…

\- Ah cierto, ahora tengo pelo negro. ¡Maldición!

Desde la noche anterior estaba enojada, furiosa por todo lo que le había pasado, ella no entendía como le podía pasar esas cosas, pasó gran parte de la noche llorando, de tristeza y rabia hasta que se quedó dormida por el cansancio.

\- ¡Elsa, baja a desayunar! – Su madre le gritó desde abajo

\- ¡Voy en un momento!

Fue a tomar una ducha rápida, se peino el cabello… No le gustaba para nada como estaba.

\- Tendré que esconderlo

Murmuró para si misma, buscó un gorro para el frío que tenía de color plomo y se lo puso, no le cubría demasiado, pero al menos no se le notaba mucho, tomó su mochila y por último sus lentes, eso si tendría que usarlo, a menos que quisiera chocar con todos… Se los puso, le hecho una última mirada al espejo, no era ni la sombra de lo que fue antes…

Bajó a desayunar, su madre ya estaba terminando, la miró

\- Te ves bien hija – le dijo sonriéndole

\- Si seguro – contesto sarcásticamente

Se sentó en su silla y comió, lo hacia lento, no quería ir, es más, esperaba a que su madre se fuera para ella poder quedarse en su casa y no tener que enfrentar nada…

\- Date prisa o llegaras tarde

\- No te preocupes, sería mejor que te fueras, igual se hará tarde para ti

\- Hija, te conozco, no me tragaré esa, date prisa

Lo intentó, ahora no tenía excusa, aún podría perderse por otro camino y no ir a clases, todavía le quedaba esa alternativa…

\- Bueno – Se acercó su madre y le quito el plato de cereal – Ya que no tienes hambre, mejor vámonos ya

\- ¿Nos?

\- Si, NOS. Se que intentaras irte por otro lado, eso no pasará´, ahora vamos

Ni reclamar serviría, no podía escapar de ir a ese lugar, su madre se anticipo a todos sus movimientos, no tenía escapatoria.

* * *

El viaje fue rápido, mucho, en unos segundo ya estaba en la puerta de su colegio, parada viendo como todos los estudiantes entraban, nadie la notó, quizá no sería tan malo, si mantenía ese gorro, nadie la vería, con ese pensamiento fue hacia la entrada.

Un paso adentro, nadie la miraba, genial, eso estaba funcionando, cerró sus ojos y suspiro de alivio, camino unos cuantos pasos…

\- ¡AH!

\- ¡AH!

Había chocado…

\- Pero… ¿Cuál es tu maldito…? – le reclamaba la persona con quien chocó

\- Disculpa, tenía los ojos cerrados – la miró para disculparse, esta sólo la miraba, como perdida, todos en el pasillo igual estaban callados presenciando lo que pasaba.

\- Em… ¿Hola? – le dijo Elsa, confundida

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó

\- Soy…Elsa… Elsa Cold…

\- ¡¿EH?! ¿Elsa? – le preguntó sorprendida

\- Si…- se acomodó los lentes y un mechón de su pelo cayó por su cara, vio en el suelo, ahí estaba, su gorro, en el suelo.

Se tocó su cabeza, su pelo estaba al descubierto, miró a los alrededores, todos la miraban, de ser la chica que nadie conocía, pasó a ser el centro de atención, se puso de pie y salió corriendo al baño, todo estaba arruinado.

En el baño, quería llorar, pero no podía, no le salían las lágrimas, se mojó la cara para tranquilizarse, todo marchaba bien hasta que entró, ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Qué hice? Se preguntaba, tarde o temprano tendría que salir de ese lugar, ya no tenía sentido usar ese gorro, no funcionaría.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse, escuchó como se habría la puerta, no le tomó importancia…

\- ¿Elsa? – escuchó su nombre, se dio la vuelta

\- Rapunzel…

\- ¿Qué… te pasó? - le dijo sorprendida

\- No quisiera hablar de ello, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Oh, hace unos momentos llegué, había un silencio inusual, pregunté y me dijeron que chocaste con Anna, luego que corriste hasta aquí, quería ver si estabas bien, veo que si… pero Tu… pelo…

\- Después te lo diré, ¿bien?

\- Ok

Salieron del baño, el ruido había vuelto, todo estaba normal, lo diferente era que mientras caminaba, muchos chicos la miraban, algunos incluso le sonreían. ¿Qué ocurría?

\- Rapunzel

\- Dime

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? Ahora todos me miran, sonríen

\- Bueno, verte a ti con ese pelo es sorprendente, siempre te vimos rubia y ahora…

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes me miraban?

\- Veras… siempre que Kristoff te molestaba, todos se reían, te llegaron a conocer por las cosas que te hacía Kristoff, por eso todos sabían quien eras

\- Vaya, no me di cuente, siempre pensé que nadie sabía quien era

\- Estabas mal

Sonó la campana

\- Diablos, debo ir a sacar unas cosas de mi taquilla, ve a clase, iré en un momento

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si, iré en un rato

\- ok, no tardes

Rapunzel se fue, Elsa seguía caminando, la atención que recibía fue cada vez menor, seguramente por la campana , sólo los que pasaban cerca de ella se quedaban unos segundo viéndola.

Finalmente llegó, sacó sus cosas, se dio la vuelta para irse a su salón, pero había alguien parado ahí, unos metros lejos de ella. Elsa habló…

\- Anna… Disculpa por el choque de hoy, no miraba por donde iba, ¿no te hice nada?

Anna la miraba, otra vez esa mirada, perdida, como si estuviera soñando

\- ¿Anna?- Se acercó, la otra reaccionó

\- N-no… D-descuida…

\- Bueno… adiós… se despidió y se fue. Anna aún permanecía parada…

Fdfdfdfdf

La dos primeras clases pasaron sin problemas, Elsa se acostumbraba a estar así frente a todos, era hora de receso, ir al comedor, ahora que lo pensaba, el único que no la vio fue Kristoff, de seguro llegó tarde y no estaba en la entrada.

Iba junto a Rapunzel para comer algo, a medida que se acercaba, sus nervios aumentaban, Kristoff ya tendría un trampa para ella, eso era seguro.

No se dio cuenta cuando Rapunzel abrió la puerta y un globo salió volando estrellándose en la pared.

\- Maldita sea, fallé- Se escuchó

Ambas chicas entraron

\- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, idiota?! – le gritó Rapunzel a Kristoff

\- ¡Tu interferiste con mi plan! - Le dijo señalándola

\- Como sea… vamos Elsa, sentémonos por allá- Le indicó

Elsa la siguió, cuando entró, el único en quedarse callado fue Kristoff

\- ¿Qué le pasó? – escucho como preguntaba

No pudo escuchar más, llegaron a una mesa, en ella había otras tres chicas…

\- Bueno Elsa, te presentaré. Ella es Belle, ella Meg y ella Jasmine.

\- U-un gusto conocerlas- Les dijo, las otras chicas asintieron correspondiendo al saludo

El receso pasó tranquilamente, Hablaron mucho, Elsa ya era considerada alguien de ese grupo, le preguntaron muchas cosas, esas chicas igual sabían quien era, pero sólo porque Kristoff la molestaba.

Sonó la campana, indicando la vuelta a clase, se pararon de las sillas y antes de irse, las tres chicas se pararon frente a Elsa.

\- Perdona por no haberte defendido antes – le dijeron en coro, Elsa se sorprendió

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nos agradas mucho, no sabíamos como eras, por eso no hicimos nada cuando Kristoff te molestaba, disculpa – le dijo Belle

\- N-no pasa nada

* * *

Terminó su última clase, la verdad pensó que todo le saldría mal hoy, pero no, de hecho estaba feliz por eso, hoy fue unos de los mejores días en su colegio desde hace años.

Elsa se encontraba es su taquilla guardando unas cosas, Rapunzel y las otras ya se habían ido, no había casi nadie, ella se quedó después de la última materia para hacer unas cosas y sacar algo de la biblioteca.

Iba hacia la salida, pasó por el salón de matemáticas y escuchó unas voces…

\- Señorita Banner, se lo diré fácilmente, no llevamos ni dos meses y usted ya tiene notas bajas, debe subirlas, de lo contrario reprobará antes de siquiera dar el examen

\- Pero, profesor, yo…

\- Le diré algo. Busque un tutor o tutora para hacer las tareas, ¿bien? Si no veo un cambio en sus notas en dos semanas, la reprobaré. ¿Quedo claro?

\- Si…

\- Bien, es hora de irse, la veré mañana

Elsa vio como el profesor de mate se iba, se quedó unos segundos fuera, Anna aun no salía, solo escuchaba como pateaba unas mesas y murmura algo.

Decidió que era suficiente y continuó su camino, antes de salir escucho que le llamaban…

\- ¡Oye, Elsa! – se dio la vuelta, Anna se acercaba

\- Hola Anna

\- E-elsa, yo… Tengo problemas en matemática, estoy por arruinarla, estuve hace unos momentos hablando con el profesor y me dijo que buscara un tutor… y… bueno… yo… ¿Q-quiseras ayudarme? – Le preguntó totalmente nerviosa

Elsa estaba callada, sorprendida, llevaba tres años ahí y recién la notaban, pero por lo que era…

\- Anna, ¿Cómo sabes que soy buena en la materia?

\- Por favor Elsa, se que tienes notas altas, y en cada clase respondes cuando algún profesor pregunta. Por favor… te lo pido – le dijo

Elsa lo medito, no quería ayudarla, jamás hablaron antes, no eran amigas, ni siquiera conocidas, fácilmente podría decir que no, pero…

\- Bien, lo haré

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Genial gracias! - dijo Anna saltando de alegría

Anna sacó un papel de su mochila y un lápiz, se lo entrego a Elsa

\- ¿Podrías anotar tu número? De esa forma podremos quedar cuando nos veremos

\- Seguro… - Tomó la hoja y anotó su número

\- Bueno, te veo después Elsa. ¡Gracias!- Se fue

Elsa miraba por donde se iba.

Que día más extraño…


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues aquí con otro capitulo, perdonen la tardanza, el colegio me tuvo muy, demasiado ocupado, gracias por los follows y los reviews. Pues aquí esta, tarde, pero esta.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

Capitulo 3

Una semana pasó desde que Elsa ayudaba a Anna, no hubo muchos progresos, para Anna atender era una hazaña, para Elsa mantener la paciencia lo era igual, pero igual le ayudaba.

Elsa se encontraba saliendo de su casa rumbo a la de Anna, pensando en la manera de poder hacer que Anna entienda, ella es lista, puede aprender si se lo propusiera, Anna o no quiere o no puede, claramente es la primera opción, así que hoy intentará nuevamente a ver si tiene resultados…

\- ¡Diablos Anna! ¡¿Cómo no entiendes?!

\- ¡Bueno, tu eres mala profesora!

\- ¡Llevamos mas de dos horas en esto! Trata de entender

\- Te lo dije ¡Tu no sabes explicar!

\- Entonces ¿Por qué me pediste ayuda?

\- Pues… porque… em...

\- Suficiente, me largo, no hay caso

Elsa alistaba sus cosas de manera brusca, estaba furiosa aunque no sabía muy bien por que, solo quería irse. Anna reaccionó antes de que Elsa cruce la puerta

\- Espera Elsa, no te vayas

\- No Anna, es…

\- Por favor, te lo explicaré

\- De acuerdo, te daré un minuto

\- Gracias. Primero lo siento, no debí tratarte de esa manera.

\- Ok

\- Ahora te diré porque no te entiendo, no me gusta estudiar

\- No me di cuenta – le dijo con sarcasmo

\- Elsa por favor. No me gusta porque de verdad no quiero, me refiero que no me importa, si yo quisiera, seria la mejor estudiante con notas altas, pero no, no quiero. Escucha, te diré algo que no le dije a nadie y no se por que a ti, apenas te conozco una semana, pero lo haré. Yo no quiero estudiar, porque no me veo en el futuro como una abogada o doctora o algo así, tomé otra decisión respecto a lo quiero ser.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué sigues estudiando? Si no quieres

\- Por mis padres, hace dos años que decidí lo que quiero ser, a causa de eso, empecé a concentrarme en ello, mi notas bajaron mucho, me aplacé en dos materias, esto no pasó desapercibido por mis padres. Ellos me dijeron que sin estudios no puedo ser nadie, que no llegare a ningún lado, si seguía con notas bajas, me llevarían a un colegio militar

\- Que drásticos – Elsa decía sorprendida – como pasaste esos dos años

\- No fue fácil. Me copiaba las tareas, le pagaba a chicos del colegio para que me resolvieran problemas, hicieran mi tarea de historia, esas cosas. Logré mantener un promedio de 7 a 8, hasta el año pasado. Ahora mi familia pasa por etapas difíciles y a causa de eso, no tengo tanto dinero como antes

\- Ósea que ahora haces tus tareas o tratas al menos

\- Si, pero es difícil, concentrarme en esto y en lo otro, mas que tengo un trabajo

\- ¡¿Tienes un trabajo?!

\- Ajá, desde hace dos años, el dinero que gano lo junto para poder pagar un departamento. Se que al terminar el colegio, les diré a mis padres sobre esto, ellos no me apoyaran, no me echaran de mi casa lo sé, pero no podré vivir con ellos sabiendo que no les gusta mi decisión, por eso pienso irme cuando salga graduada

\- Vaya… Anna… Yo…

\- Te lo pido Elsa, ensáñame tanto como puedas, sólo busco pasar el grado sin problemas, no me interesa tener notas altas, por favor…

\- Bien Anna, lo haré. Nunca pensé esto de ti, en el colegio parece que fueras… bueno… una… ya sabes

\- ¿Puta? Si, muchos comentan eso…

\- No me…

\- Tranquila, no me importa lo que piensen los demás, de todas formas falta un año y después no volveré a ver a muchos, cosa que me alegra

\- Ok Anna, sigamos con esto

Ambas chicas seguían estudiando, Elsa tratando de enseñar eso, Anna esta vez podía enteder mas fácilmente, aunque seguía con problemas, continuaron hasta las 7 pm. Elsa decidió que ya era hora de volver

\- Esto es todo lo que avanzaremos hoy

\- Gracias, mi cerebro se empezaba a cocinar

\- Muy graciosa, bueno debo irme

\- Te acompaño hasta la puerta

Bajaron las gradas, pasaron por la sala donde el padre de Anna estaba viendo la tv, saludo a Elsa, por suerte de Anna no le pregunto nada

\- Hasta aquí, gracias por ayudarme

\- No hay problema, después de lo que me contaste… simplemente ahora lo hago con gusto, pues tengo que marchar, nos vemos

\- Adiós Elsa, cuídate

Cerró la puerta, Elsa se colocó los auriculares y puso música. Caminaba por las calles algo vacías por la noche, pensaba en todo lo que paso, realmente en todo, desde ese incidente del cabello, hasta ahora, muchas cambiaron en poco tiempo, jamás pensó en que Anna seria de esa forma o que por el simple hecho de cambiar de color de pelo, captaría la atención de muchos personas en el colegio, quizá eso no fue del todo malo.

* * *

7 Am. Rutina de siempre, despertar, esperar hasta las 7:20 y recién levantarse, desayunar, vestirse e ir al colegio.

A Elsa aun le costaba acostumbrarse a los lentes, colocárselo todos los días. Llegando pudo ver a Anna en la puerta pensaba en saludarla, pero estaba con Kristoff, decidió pasar de largo…

No la vio por suerte, camino a su taquilla para sacar unas cosas para la materia que le tocaba, saco todo lo necesario, pero alguien se le acerco…

\- Hola… emm… Elsa ¿no?

\- Si, hola- le decía nerviosa

\- Bueno, la verdad venia para pedirte perdón por las bromas hechas anteriormente

\- Que dices? Tu no hiciste nada

\- No pero, si me reía, tarde en entender que eso estaba mal, así que espero que me perdones

\- Claro que te perdono, pero la verdad es que no quisiera tener algo que ver contigo, lo siento, no es fácil para mí

\- Ya pensaba eso, de todas formas, me alegra que me perdonaras, soy Hans por cierto

\- Pues... Hans, gracias por disculparte, debo ir a clase ahora

\- Entiendo. Ah! Por cierto, seguramente muchos chicos y chicas irán a disculparse contigo, prepárate

\- Lo haré, gracias

Elsa se iba su clase, mientras avanzaba Anna se le acercó por un lado

\- Hola –le dijo en tono enojado

\- Anna Hola – la otra respondió sonriendo

\- Crei que después de lo de ayer, no se… seriamos amigas

\- Lo somos, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- En la entrada pasaste por mi lado y no saludaste – Atrapada

\- Ah… eso… verás… Te vi con Kristoff y no quise acercarme

\- Claro… el te hizo eso… o bueno… tu sabes, hablaré con el

\- Que bien, pero, ¿Por qué sigues enojada?

\- ¿Quién era ese chico con el que hablabas?

\- ¿El pelirrojo? Era Hans ¿Por?

\- Elsa, mejor no te metas con él, solo significa problemas, te lo digo

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- digamos que pude conocerlo de cerca, asi que mejor no te le acerques

\- De acuerdo, ahora cambia esa cara, mas que molesta, pareces celosa

Ambas llegaron al curso, Anna se fue a sentar, Elsa se fue a sentar con Rapunzel quien estaba estudiando.

* * *

Las clases pasaron sin mas cosas, ya era hora de salida, todos estaban afuera, otros seguían en el colegio, Elsa estaba afuera junto a Rapunzel y Meg, caminaban, Elsa pensaba en eso que le dijo sobre Hans, la dejó intrigada, decidió preguntar

\- Oigan chicas

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pues verán, conoci a un chico de nombre Hans y escuche por ahí que significa problemas

\- ¿Hans? Que yo sepa, es quien que se junta con Kristoff y los demás, tu sabes mas Rapunzel, tu andabas con ellos

\- Si, es parte del grupo, no es alguien malo hasta donde sé, ¿Quién te dijo eso?

\- Nadie, sigamos

Miraron a Elsa confundida, pero no le preguntaron mas, siguieron avanzando para hablando, riendo, hasta que Meg se fue por otra calle, solo estaban Rapunzel y Elsa.

\- Y Elsa que tal va todo con Anna?

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Ya sabes, con el estudio, ¿que pensabas?

\- Nada, pues bien, le cuesta aprender, pero se que podrá

\- Pobre de ti, soportar a esa… ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- Oye, no es tan mala persona como piensas

\- De acuerdo, aquí me despido, chao

\- Adiós Rapunzel

Elsa continuaba caminando, su celular sonó, mensaje. Lo sacó

\- "Elsa, ¿podrás venir hoy algo más temprano de lo usual?"- Era de Anna

\- "Si, no tengo problema ¿Por?"

\- "Luego te digo, te veo 3 entonces"

\- "Claro"

Respondió ese último mensaje. Llegó a su casa, no había nadie, eso era raro, su madre siempre estaba ahí, no le tomo importancia, se sirvió el almuerzo y se fue a ver tele.

Luego de comer, se cambio el uniforme, antes de salir se puso el gorro, le empezaba a gustar como se veía en ella, tomó su mochila y se fue dejando una nota de donde fue, ya que su madre no le respondía el celular.

* * *

Llego a la casa de Anna como dijo

\- Pasa – Le dijo Anna, subieron a su cuarto

\- De acuerdo, antes de comenzar, quería saber ¿Por qué me pediste que viniera antes?

\- Pues… veras, encontré algo que me puede ayudar para ciertas cosas y tengo que ir a verme con alguien a las 5, por eso te cité temprano

\- Algo ¿de que?, ¿con quien?, ¿Para Que?

\- Haces muchas preguntas, mejor comencemos ya

\- Bien…

Elsa le dio unos ejercicios para que Anna resuelva, mientras hacia eso, Elsa veía el cuarto de la pelirroja, no era muy distinto, una tv, una laptop, zapatos, ropa, lo que notó era que había una guitarra y varias hojas en el suelo arrugadas.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Eh? Nada, no le tomes importancia

Elsa hizo caso omiso a eso, se levanto de la cama y fue a recoger una hoja

-¡Elsa, No! – Era tarde, ya la leía

\- ¿Es una letra de una canción?

\- Es un proyecto, es privado

\- ¿Proyecto? ¡AH! Ahora caigo, quieres dedicarte a la música ¿verdad?

Anna estaba roja, nerviosa, se suponía que nadie tenia que saber eso hasta que se gradúe o hasta que sea mayor de edad, no quería que nadie lo supiera

\- Pues me tienes sorprendida, jamás lo pensé

\- Por favor no se lo digas a nadie

\- No te preocupes. Entonces esa reunión o lo que sea a las 5, es para eso ¿no?

\- Tu trabajo aquí, es enseñarme mate, no cuestionarme

\- ¿Enseñarte que? Resolviste los problemas bastante bien, no me necesitas más

Era verdad, desde ayer Anna se puso a repasar mas, junto la explicación del profesor de hoy, ya tenía todo claro

\- Maldita sea

\- Ves, ahora dime, que es eso de hoy

\- No Elsa, no quiero hablar

\- Vamos, no le diré a nadie

Anna lo meditaba con la cabeza baja, Elsa estaba muy interesada por saber lo que haría, la veía muy seria…

\- Estuve hablando con personas que podrían ayudarme, les mostré un par de canciones que escribí, muchos me dijeron que no, pero a uno le gustó, me dijo que quería escuchar mi voz, per no con las canciones que escribí, sino que le cante algo, eso fue.

\- Y te veras con él

\- Si

\- Genial, te acompañaré

\- ¿Qué? No Elsa, eso algo personal

\- Por favor, quiero escucharte cantar- la miraba suplicante

\- Sabes, te lo digo otra vez, nos conocemos hace poco y actuamos como si nos conociéramos de años

\- Pienso igual

Siguieron conversando hasta las 4:40, Anna se alistaba, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, estaba callada, concentrada, tenia la mirada perdida, significaba mucho para ella, finalmente salieron con la excusa de que iban a la casa de Elsa para que Anna se preste unos cuadernos, ya que si se enteraban…

Gjgjgjgjgjgjgg

Llevaban caminando 15 minutos, Anna cada vez estaba mas nerviosa, temblaba, hasta que se paró en medio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Anna?

\- No puedo Elsa, no estoy lista, mejor volvamos

\- ¿Qué? No no no no, tu vas a ir, si trabajaste tanto para que alguien te escuche, mejor vamos

Elsa la jalaba, parecía una niña de 5 años a quien obligaba a bañarse, esta ponía resistencia, estaban formando una escena en plena calle, la gente se les quedaba viendo

\- Anna… Vamos… estamos haciendo el ridículo…- decía mientras la jalaba

\- Tú… haces… el… ridículo…

Elsa la soltó, se puso detrás de ella y le empujo, la otra no podía resistirse, no tenia fuerza para detenerse, finalmente llegaron al lugar que dijo Anna

\- Llegamos, ahora entremos

\- No, no puedo

\- ¿Quieres que vuelva a empujarte?

\- …

\- Pues lo haré

\- ¡No, ya! Entraré

Ambas chicas entraron, Anna estaba rezando para que todo le saliera bien, mientras Elsa solo tenía curiosidad para ver que tal cantaba Anna.


End file.
